I'll Stand By You
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's lives and eight year old daughter, Madison were perfect. Until, one day, Madison gets diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, just like Blaine's sister Skylar. Now, Kurt and Blaine must deal with the emotion turmoil set upon their family as Madison fights for her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new fic! I got a lot of inspiration from "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green which I just read (in like two days and cried). I hope you guys enjoy this! Warning: It's going to be a little angstier than I normally write. **

Kurt and Blaine Anderson Hummel's lives couldn't have been better; legally married, a Vogue assistant editor and a recording artist living in large apartment in New York with a beautiful, eight year old daughter named Madison, who preferred being called Maddie. Both Kurt and Blaine graduated from NYADA, but both shied away from the Broadway stage. Kurt discovered that he was an amazing fashion designer. Isabelle saw his potential and it wasn't long before he was her right hand man. Blaine on the other hand still found that his passion was in music, but not the Broadway show tunes like he had thought. He wanted to produce his own music, so he got in contact with a record label and they snatched him up before another label could. He was working on his first album now that would soon be out conquering the charts. And then, there was Maddie. She had both her father's wrapped around her little finger.

"Who are we going to see baby doll?" Blaine asked his daughter as she swung from his and Kurt's hands down a path in Central Park.

"Auntie Skylar!" She said excitedly. Skylar was Blaine's younger sister. She was currently a resident at New York Memorial Hospital because unfortunately she was living with acute lymphoblastic leukemia. Skylar was diagnosed at age five. She was a fighter and had beaten the cancer twice, but it just kept coming back.

Maddie continued to hold her fathers' hands as they walked into the hospital. They got on to the very large elevator and Maddie pressed the little five button. That was where the cancer wing was. The whole Anderson-Hummel family were frequent visitors to NY Memorial and especially floor five. Cooper was in California and Blaine's parents were usually traveling so they visited the hospital at least once a week to make sure Skylar didn't get lonely. As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Maddie sprung from her fathers' grasps and went running down the hallway to where Skylar's room was. Kurt and Blaine walked slowly together and talked to the nurses whom they had grown very fond of. Skylar was awake and on her computer when Maddie burst in through the door.

"Auntie Skylar!" She exclaimed as threw herself into her Skylar's arms. Skylar's face lit up and hugged her niece tightly. She often spoiled Maddie and absolutely loved her to death. Who knew when Cooper was actually going to settle down and have babies, so for now Maddie was all that she had.

"What's going on sweetie? I missed you!" Skylar told her as Maddie climbed up onto Skylar's hospital bed.

"Daddy, Papa, and I went to Central Park before we came to visit you. They let me play on the playground." Maddie told her.

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" Skylar said with a large smile on her face.

"Can we take photos on your laptop?" Maddie asked Skylar.

"Sure," Skylar said as she clicked on her camera icon and the screen appeared to show their faces. "Make a nice face first and then we can do silly pictures." Skylar told her. Maddie nodded and gave a toothless smile as Skylar pressed the camera button and they heard a click. "Okay, now make funny faces!" Skylar said. Maddie giggled and stuck her tongue out as Skylar did one of her infamous duck faces. The two girls giggled and took about a dozen more pictures before Kurt and Blaine finally reached Skylar's room.

"There are people trying to rest on this floor. I can hear you two giggling all the way down the hallway." Kurt said once he and Blaine got in the room.

"So, I'm always loud." Skylar said with a shrug of her shoulders "And they all love me anyway. Right, April?" Skylar called to a nurse passing by her room.

"Yeah sure Sky." she said with a laugh. She had obviously seen enough of Skylar's antics and had realized that just agreeing with her was easier.

"I see she's already made herself comfy."Blaine said pointing to Maddie who had nestled herself into Skylar's bed.

"Yeah. We were taking selfies." Skylar told him. "You should come take some, Blainey."

"Yeah, how about no."Blaine laughed. "I don't know why you two are so amused by taking pictures of yourself."

"Because Daddy, It's fun! Maddie retorted sassily.

"You know, my daughter is a perfect well behaved angel, until she comes to visit you." Blaine said to Skylar. "Then, she get's a sassy little attitude."

"What can I say?" Skylar said. "I try."

"I like what you've done with the room." Kurt said changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. That lamp shade is new and so is the comforter. Amazon shopping is totally my addiction." Skylar laughed. During the brief period when Skylar was in remission, she had been studying to be an interior designer. So, her hospital room wasn't your stereotypical room. There were posters all over the walls. The lamps had zebra print lamp shades and Skylar's bed look more like one you'd find in a regular bedroom because of the zebra sheets and comforter. "I'm basically living here and there was no way that I'd be able to live in a boring hospital room. I wanted to paint the walls pink, but they won't let me." Skylar pouted.

"What walls?" Blaine asked sarcastically. "You have so many posters that I can't even see the wall anymore." Skylar gave her brother a bitch face and threw one of the plush pillows she had and hit him in he face. "Ow!" He complained. "Sky, buttons hurt when they hit your face!"

"Then don't criticize my interior decorating skills." Skylar told him. Maddie giggled at her aunt and reached up to wipe her nose. She looked down at her hand and there was blood on it.

"Papa, I have another nosebleed." She moaned. Kurt got up from the chair he was sitting in and hoisted her off the bed. Skylar grabbed some tissues and handed them to Kurt who held them on Maddie's bleeding nose. The blood was coming fast and soaking through the tissues.

"She's always getting these nosebleeds." Kurt said. "I don't know why." After about ten minutes Maddie's nosebleed stopped. There was blood smeared under her nose and on her chin. "Let's go clean you up in the bathroom." Kurt said. "We'll be right back." Kurt added before disappearing into Skylar's bathroom with Maddie.

"So, Maddie has a lot of nosebleeds." Skylar said hesitantly to Blaine.

"Yeah, She's got season allergies this time of year. Her nose is probably just really dry." Blaine replied.

"Are you sure because you know, nosebleeds were my first symptom." Skylar said. Blaine looked at his sister.

"Maddie isn't you. She doesn't have leukemia." Blaine said defensively.

"You don't know that. Blaine, it runs in our family and Maddie is biologically yours." Skylar retorted.

"She's fine. It was just a nosebleed." Blaine said.

"Yes, one that was very heavy and lasted for about ten minutes." Skylar replied. "Normal nosebleeds don't do that."

"She's fine." Blaine told her once again. Then, Kurt and Maddie came out of the bathroom. Maddie was cleaned up and had a smile on her face again.

"We better be going." Blaine said to Kurt. "Maddie, go say bye to Auntie Skylar." Maddie grumbled something about not wanting to leave and then went over and gave Skylar a hug.

"Bye Auntie Skylar." Maddie said quietly.

"Bye honey." Skylar said. "Come and visit me again soon."

"I will. I promise." Maddie said as she pulled herself from Skylar's hug. She went back over to where Kurt and Blaine were.

"Bye Sky." Kurt said with a wave. Skylar blew him a kiss. Maddie got very excited because she saw Dr. Wood, who was Skylar's oncologist and ran over to him. He hoisted the little girl up and gave her a hug, as Kurt left Skylar's room to follow his daughter.

"Just please, think about what I said." Skylar told Blaine in a serious tone.

"She doesn't have leukemia, Sky. End of story." Blaine said before leaving to go and catch up with his husband and his daughter. It was just a nosebleed. Kids had nosebleeds all the time. There was no reason to worry…right?


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, next week, Kurt, Blaine and Maddie couldn't make it to the hospital to visit Skylar like they usually did. Maddie came down with the flu. The poor little girl was pale with a fever and was exhausted. She was completely lethargic and was just laying miserably on the couch. The TV was on, but Maddie didn't seem to care at all, even when Kurt put on Tangled which was her favorite movie. Both Kurt and Blaine were beginning to get worried.

"We should take her to the doctor, Blaine." Kurt said. "Flu's don't hold on like this. I think something else is wrong with her."

"Honey, I'm sure that it's just the flu, but if It'll make you feel better we can take her to the doctor." Blaine said. "I'll call and make an appointment." Blaine knew that Kurt was probably right. Blaine had had the flu before and it had never looked like what Maddie had. He really didn't want to believe it. This was how Skylar had looked when she was little before she was diagnosed. So, Blaine used the house phone and called Maddie's pediatrician. The office said that they could get her in for an appointment tomorrow.

"Please sweetie, you have to eat something." Kurt begged Maddie. He had a box of crackers by his side and he was trying to get Maddie to eat just one. Maddie shook her head. "What about some water? You're going to get dehydrated if you don't drink, honey." Kurt said as he tried to help Maddie drink some water.

"No" Maddie moaned weakly as she pushed the bottle away from her mouth. Kurt gave up and set the water bottle on a nearby coffee table. He sighed and walked over to Blaine.

"She won't eat or drink anything." Kurt told him. "Did you get her an appointment?"

"Yeah, for tomorrow morning." Blaine said. "Maybe I'll try a popsicle. She loves those and it's put something in her system." Blaine suggested. He grabbed a cherry popsicle and walked over to Maddie. "Here baby, I got you a popsicle."

"No, Daddy. I don't want it." Maddie whimpered.

"Baby, you have to eat something." Blaine said. Maddie just shook her head. Blaine sighed and lifted Maddie up so he could sit down and hold her like a baby. Even for her age, she was pretty tiny so he could still do that if he wanted rest of the night was hard. Maddie's fever got higher and reach 102 degrees. She refused to move from Blaine's arms so they both slept on the couch that night.

The next morning, Kurt took Maddie from Blaine's arms and changed her into warmer pajamas and put her shoes on her feet. He wrapped a blanket around her and then they went to the car. Usually, they walked everywhere or took the subway, but there was no way that was happening today. Blaine got in the driver's seat as Kurt gently placed Maddie into her car seat and buckled her up. Then he placed her blanket back over top of her. They drove to the doctor in absolute silence. Usually Maddie was chatty and filled their car with bubbly happiness, but she was barely in the car more than a minute before she was asleep. They drove to the doctor's office and when they got inside Blaine checked them in. Kurt carried Maddie into the sick patients' waiting room and sat down and waited until Blaine joined them.

"Madison Anderson-Hummel?" A nurse called. Kurt stood up with Maddie, whose head was nestled into his shoulder. The nurse cooed with sympathy at Maddie's sickly state. She led them down the hallway to a pink exam room. Kurt tried to set Maddie down on the exam table but she frantically hung onto him, so Kurt just sat down with her. The nurse took her temperature and it was 102.3 degrees.

"I'll tell Dr. Peterson that you're here and he'll be in in a minute." she replied.

"Are you warm enough baby?" Kurt asked Maddie. She shook her head and Kurt wrapped the blanket closer around Maddie's tiny frail body. They heard a knock on the door and Dr. Peterson walked in.

"Hi Maddie." He said in a friendly voice. She gave him a weak little wave. "I hear you're not feeling very well. Do you mind if I listen to you heart?" he asked. She shook her head and Kurt pulled back the blanket. Dr. Peterson put his stethoscope on Maddie's chest and asked her to take a deep breath. "My goodness, it sounds like you have a rock band playing in here." Dr. Peterson joked but Maddie didn't really react. She just gave him a little smile and fell back against Kurt. Dr. Peterson began feeling Maddie's glands around her neck and something in his face changed.

"Kurt, Blaine, what Maddie has definitely isn't the flu." Dr. Peterson told them. "I'm not sure exactly what's wrong so I'd like to send you guys over to NY Memorial to get some testing done." He turned and wrote down four things on a paper and put it into Maddie's chart. "I genuinely hope that everything turns out alright. Bye Maddie, I hope you feel better." Dr. Peterson said. Kurt got up and wrapped the blanket around Maddie. His face was stiff with panic as he looked over at Blaine. Kurt had been right all along. His instincts had told him that this wasn't the flu. Now, Blaine just had to pray that Maddie didn't have what he thought she did.

They walked through the bridge connecting NY Memorial to the office space where Maddie's pediatrician was. They waited in the waiting room for a doctor to come and get them. A young doctor came over to them. She had blonde hair and a friendly smile. "Is this Madison?" she asked.

"Yes it is." Blaine answered.

"Okay, we just got her chart and we need to do four tests; a blood test, bone marrow test, CT, and Spinal tap." The young doctor said. "Let's just get them done so we can get her feeling better." Kurt and BLaine nodded and followed her back to a room.

"We'll do the blood work first." the doctor said. Kurt unwrapped Maddie from the blanket and the young doctor gently took Maddie's right arm. Maddie whined and tried to pull her arm back.

"Shhh, sweetie. I swear this will be so quick. It'll be one little prick and it'll be over." the young doctor said. "You know, I have a little girl about your age. Her name is Rosie. When she's scared I always hold her hand. Would it make you feel better if while I did this I held your hand?" She asked. Maddie nodded. "I'm Katie by the way." she said as she took Maddie's hand. She stuck the needle into Maddie's arm and she flinch and her eyes started to get teary. "No, no sweetie, come on we're almost done." Katie said. "And there. All better." She said as she put a tangled band-aid on to Maddie's arm.

"Look, Mad, who's that?" Kurt asked.

"Rapunzel." She said quietly. For the first time in a week, she smiled.

"Next is the MRI." Katie said. "I'm sorry but your daddies can't go with you, but I promise I'll be there with you." She said. Katie reached down and took Maddie out of Kurt's arms. Surprisingly, Maddie didn't cry. She settled into Katie's side and let the young doctor take her away. Katie took her down to where a big white machine was waiting. "Now, this is the MRI machine. It's kind of like a big spaceship." Katie said as she laid Maddie down on table. Katie grabbed a vest and put it on herself.

"Will you stay with me?" Maddie asked.

"Of course honey.' Katie replied. She took a seat next to the machine and held Maddie's hand as the machine started. Maddie trembled as the machine turned on. "Shh, don't be scared. It's just taking pictures of you." Katie told her.

"I-I like taking pictures." Maddie said quietly. "I take them with my Aunt Skylar on her laptop."

"That's cool. What kind of pictures do you take?" Katie asked.

"Silly ones." Maddie replied and she heard a beep. "What was that?" she asked frantically.

"It means you're all done." Katie told her as she helped her off of the table. "Now we just have two more things to do and then you'll be all done." She and Katie walked out of the MRI room and went back to Kurt and Blaine.

"Okay, we have to do the spinal tap and bone marrow test." Katie told them. She pulled Blaine aside. "Both of these test involve a large needle that's going to hurt very badly. One goes in her hip and one in spine. You can pick." Katie said. Blaine honestly didn't know.

"The hip one, I guess." Blaine replied. She nodded and took the three of them down to a room. They laid Maddie down on the bed.

"Maddie, I need you to look at your daddys' and not look at me." Katie said. Maddie nodded. Katie took out the large needle and started to stick it into Maddie's hip bone.

"Ow! Ow!" Maddie screamed and cried.

"I know honey. I'm almost done." Katie said. She took the first needle out and then quickly put the second one into her spine, hoping the Maddie won't notice the switch in pain too much. She pulled the vial back and soon enough she had all of the things that she needed. "Okay, Maddie. You're all done. No more tests." Katie said as she rubbed her shoulder. Kurt bent down and picked Maddie up and held her. He rocked her back and forth as she cried. "I'm going to take all of her tests down to the lab and I will notify you as soon as I get the results back. You guys can stay in this room and watch some TV and let her rest." Kurt and Blaine nodded. Blaine sat down in a nearby chair while Kurt got into bed with Maddie and held her. It had been a long night and they all were so tired. When Kurt awoke, it was to Blaine shaking him.

"The doctor is back." he said. Kurt adjusted himself as he tried not to wake up Maddie.

"I got the results back and I'm afraid that their not-not good." Katie said. "I'm Dr. Katelyn Bell and I'll be Maddie's oncologist. I'm sorry but Maddie has acute lymphoblastic leukemia" Blaine looked to Kurt and their faces just fell. It was like there world was just falling apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Cancer. Could it really be true? Just a week ago, Maddie was a healthy, happy little girl and now she had cancer. Kurt and Blaine were just in awe. "We'll be moving Maddie up to a room on the pediatric cancer ward. We should start chemo as soon as possible, maybe even tomorrow." Dr. Bell said. "I'm sorry. I know how much this is to process, but I assure you I will do all in my power to help Maddie beat this. It's going to be a tough road, but she seems like a strong little girl. I know that she can beat this." She added. "I'll give you guys a moment alone to process all of this." She said before leaving the room. Kurt slowly wedged himself out from under Maddie's tiny body and got off the bed and practically ran into Blaine's arms.

"How can this be happening?" Kurt cried. "She was healthy!"

"I knew I should have listened to Skylar." Blaine said in an angry voice. "She warned me! I just didn't listen." He grumbled as he wiped a few stray tears that were rolling down his face. Maddie started to stir and wake up from her nap.

"She can't see us like this." Kurt said as he frantically tried to wipe his tears. Maddie opened her crystal blue eyes and looked at her fathers.

"Am I better?" She asked in an quiet, innocent little voice. Kurt got off of Blaine's lap and walked over to Maddie's bed.

"Honey, you know how we go and visit Auntie Skylar in the hospital because she's sick with cancer." Kurt said.

"Yes." Maddie replied.

"Well, honey, the doctors say that you have cancer too. It's a condition called acute lymphoblastic leukemia. It's the kind of cancer that Auntie Skylar has, so we're just going to go up to-"

"Floor 5." Maddie said cutting Kurt off.

"Yes, baby. That's right." Kurt replied. He was a little surprised that Maddie wasn't more upset. The thing was Maddie didn't really understand what cancer really was. She understood that having cancer made you lose your hair. That had happened to Auntie Skylar, but she got to wear a lot of pretty scarves now. Auntie Skylar also got to decorate her room anyway that she wanted. The only thing was Maddie had never truly seen Skylar after chemo or when she was really sick.

"Will I be in Auntie Skylar's room?" Maddie asked.

"No,honey, you'll have your own room. It'll be near rooms for other kids with cancer. Auntie Skylar is an adult so she's with the other adults." Kurt replied. Maddie nodded her head.

"Can we go now? I want to see Auntie Skylar." Maddie asked. Kurt looked to Blaine. Dr. Bell was in the hallway with a wheelchair.

"We have a room all ready for you Maddie."She said. "I'll wheel you up there if you want." She said with a smile.

"Katie? Are you my doctor?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, honey. I am." Dr. Bell replied. Maddie smiled and pulled her arm down in triumph as if she had won a prize. She pulled herself from the bed. Despite still feeling sick, she seemed a lot better. The fluids that her IV had provided her really seemed to help. She sat in the wheelchair, which she thought was so cool, and allowed Dr. Bell to wheel her into the elevator. Kurt and Blaine followed silently. They still were very much in shock. Maddie pressed the number five and the elevator started to move. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, instead of going left, they went right, towards the pediatric cancer wing. Dr. Bell wheeled her down the hallway and stopped at room 576. "This one is your room." Dr. Bell told her. Maddie got out of the wheelchair and looked around.

"Papa, do you think I can let Auntie Skylar decorate my room." Maddie asked.

"Sure honey, if you want to." Kurt replied as he heavily leaned onto Blaine for support.

"I'll come by later to talk about chemo for her tomorrow. Go and contact your families and make sure Maddie is situated." Dr. Bell said in a low voice.

"Thank you so much Dr." Blaine added before she walked away.

"Can I go see Auntie Skylar? I know where her room is." Maddie asked.

"Honey, not right now." Blaine told her. Maddie placed her hand on her hips.

"Please?" She said in a sassy attitude. Kurt looked to Blaine.

"She's not going to stop." Kurt said. Blaine sighed and his shoulders drooped.

"Okay, honey. Let's go." He said. Blaine took her hand and they walked down to Skylar's room. Skylar looked pale, but her face brightened when Maddie walked in.

"Hey baby doll, I thought you were sick." She said as she sat up.

"I am, I guess." Maddie said. "Dr. Bell says that I have "a cute limpy ballastic lukemia. That's what you have right?" she asked. Skylar was taken off guard, but she couldn't resist how cute Maddie was trying to pronounce that.

"Come sit with me honey." Skylar said. Maddie walked over and Blaine set Maddie on the bed. "You guys go and do whatever you have to do." Skylar said to Kurt and Blaine. "I've got her and there's a herd of nurses watching me. Trust me she's in good hands." Skylar said. Blaine and Kurt nodded and left the room. They walked over to a little waiting area on the cancer floor and sat down.

"I have to call my dad and Carole." Kurt said.

"And, I have to call Cooper. I'll just send my parents a text." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and disappeared to call his own family, while Blaine hit Cooper's icon picture. The phone rang and Cooper answered on the end.

"What do you want baby brother?" Cooper said. "I have rehearsal." Blaine sniffled and let out a "Hi to you to Coop." Instantly, Cooper recognized that something was wrong. "Blaine, what's wrong? Is it Sky?" he asked.

"No, it's not Sky." Blaine replied. "It's Maddie. We just found out that she has- has the same cancer that Sky does."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry." Cooper said. "Did you tell Mom and Dad? Do you want me to fly out there?" He asked.

"I'll text them after I'm finished." Blaine said. "And, no don't fly down. I know how important your movie is. She's not dy-dying." Blaine choked out.

"But, she's my niece and I love her." Cooper said.

"I know, but for now I don't really think she understands what's going on. I'll call you when you should come down." Blaine sniffled out.

"Okay, Blainey. Please, just keep me in the loop." Cooper said.

"I promise I will, Coop." Blaine replied.

"I love you and tell Maddie I love her too." Cooper said.

"I will. I love you too." Blaine said before hanging up. Blaine put his phone down on the coffee table as Kurt walked back over. "Did you get in touch with Burt and Carole?" he asked.

"I did. Dad can't get coverage at the shop for about two days. They'll be over after that." Kurt replied his eyes filling with tears. Blaine gave his husband a sympathetic face and walked over and pulled him into a tight hug as Kurt sobbed into his chest.

Back in Skylar's room, Skylar was trying to get Maddie to fully comprehend what she was up against. "Honey, do you understand what cancer is?" Skylar asked.

"It's a disease." Maddie replied.

"Yes, it is, but do you understand what goes in your body when you have cancer?" Skylar asked. Maddie shook her head no. "Okay, well you have tiny itty bitty cells that are a little different than your normal cells. These cells like to keep multiplying so that they can have more cells just like them.

"It's like there making friends." Maddie said.

"Sort of, but the thing is that your body doesn't like these cells. They're bad for you. So, what doctors like Dr. Wood and Dr. Bell do is try to get those cells out of you with medication like chemo." Skylar said.

"I heard Dr. Bell say that I was getting that tomorrow to Daddy and Papa." Maddie replied. "What is it?"  
"Well, honey, it's a medicine that's going to make you better, but it's going to make you feel really yucky before it can make you better." Skylar said. Maddie's face started to change as Skylar talked about the chemo. "Does this scare you, sweetpea?" Skylar asked. Maddie nodded.

"What's you favorite thing to do?" Skylar asked as she changed the subject.

"I like making up stories." Maddie replied. Skylar smiled and pulled out her laptop and opened a blank word document.

"You and I are going to write a story together." Skylar said. "Then, whenever you're feeling sick or scared you can think about our story."

"That's a good idea." Maddie said with a smile.

"Should we brainstorm ideas for our story now?" Skylar asked Maddie. Maddie nodded and the two girls started talking about all the possible ideas to write. In the lobby, Kurt and Blaine had finally stopped crying for the time being.

"We should really get back to Maddie." Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt wiped away his tears and nodded. He took his husband's hand and they walked back over to Skylar's room. Maddie and Skylar were giggling together, but this time neither Blaine nor Kurt was going to reprimand them for being loud. Who knew how long it would be until they would see Maddie's smile again? Chemo was a horrible drug and the mere concept that that poison was going into their daughter's body was a nightmare becoming a reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day; Maddie's first chemo session. Maddie appeared happy, but Kurt and Blaine both knew that she was scared. Frankly, Blaine and Kurt were petrified. They both had seen first hand how chemo could take a seemingly healthy person and make them appear as if their on death's doorstep. Blaine had experienced it with Skylar, and Kurt with his mom. They both knew that the initial introduction of the chemo would not be hard. It would be later when Maddie was shaking and in pain that the chemo would reveal its true power. However, as scared they might be, they had to put on brave faces for Maddie. She held their hands as they walked down to the room where her chemo would be administered. Nurse Jenny was waiting for them. She had taken care of Maddie all last night and had informed them that she would be Maddie's primary nurse.

"Hey, Maddie. Are your ready to get started?" She asked. Maddie nodded and let go of Kurt and Blaine's hands as Jenny led her over to a large chair. Next to it was a tray of instruments and an IV bag of chemo. "Okay, first, we need to put your chemo port in. This will be like the chemo's homebase to get into your body. That way we don't have to stick you with anymore needles after this." Jenny said. Maddie smiled at the thought of no more needles. Maddie sat down in the giant chair and Jenny got to work putting the port in. It was an uncomfortable process, but after only about ten minutes it was done. "Okay, your port is all ready and we can start the chemo now." Jenny said. She took the IV bag and hooked it up to Maddie and the process began. Kurt and Blaine sat down next to her while it happened.

"Is this all that happens?" Maddie asked in a bored voice.

"Yes, honey." Kurt said. "Do you want to watch a movie? I brought my Ipad." He offered. Maddie nodded and Kurt fished through his bag to find his Ipad. He had put three of Maddies favorite movies on there because he didn't know how long this would take. "What do you think? Tangled, The Little Mermaid, or Beauty and the Beast?" Kurt asked.

"Papa do you really have to ask?" Maddie said sassily. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you're right." he said before pressing Tangled. Maddie watched the movie and was delighted by every second of it. She laughed and sang along to the words. They were lucky she was the only one in the room today. After the movie was over, Jenny came back over.

"You're all done." She said to Maddie before unhooking her from the empty bag. Maddie smiled.

"I can go back to my room now." She asked. Jenny nodded. "Yay!" Maddie said before taking Kurt's hand and pulling him away. Jenny pulled Blaine aside.

"She's fine now, but she won't be in a few hours. It's hard for the little one's who don't really understand what's going on." Jenny said.

"I understand. My sister has leukemia. She was diagnosed at age five. I've sort of been dealing with chemo since I was seven. I'm aware of what it does to people." Blaine replied.

"Wait, is you sister Skylar Anderson?" She asked.

"That would be her. Did she hurt and or embarrass you in anyway? She does that...a lot." Blaine said.

"No, nothing like that. She is the sweetest girl. She really has an eye for interior decorating. She helped me refurnish my daughter's bedroom." Jenny said.

"Oh, well I'm glad that she could help you." Blaine replied. "I should get back to my husband and Maddie. We only have a few hours before it starts."

"Okay, I'll see you later Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Jenny said before Blaine left. He walked down the hallway to Maddie's room. She was in bed coloring in a coloring book with Kurt. She was smiling as she told Kurt all about her drawing. Blaine loved her smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Maddie wouldn't get the side effects of the chemo. He had read about it and it was rare, but it could happen.

Three hours later Maddie still hadn't started experiencing the side effects of the chemo. Both Blaine and Kurt were hopeful that maybe she was a rarity. Maybe she wasn't going to get the side effects, but then it happen. They had been watching a movie on the hospital television when Maddie unexpectedly threw up all over herself. Kurt grabbed a basin and held it under her mouth as she continued to get sick.

"I'm sorry." She choked out.

"Shh, it's okay honey. It's not your fault." He said. Blaine pressed the nurses button and Nurse Jenny came in. She gave Kurt and Blaine a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I made a mess." Maddie cried as Kurt helped her out of the vomit ridden bed.

"No honey, it's just the can't help it." Jenny said as she stripped the sheets from Maddie's bed. Kurt sat her down in a chair after setting down the basin and took the vomit covered hospital gown off of her. He grabbed a new basin just in case and kept it in his hand as he put a new gown on her. Jenny put new sheets on her bed while Kurt and Blaine tried to comfort Maddie who kept insisting that she did something wrong. She threw up again into the basin and cried even harder as her body got shaky. They got her back into bed and covered her up with blankets. Despite being so cold, Maddie was sweating and couldn't get comfortable. She was just in too much pain. Kurt stayed by her side and tried to feed her ice chips which in turn Maddie would just throw up five minute later. Jenny hooked her up to another IV and gave her some nausea medication which was supposed to help, but it really didn't. She didn't have anything left in her stomach so she couldn't throw it up,but that didn't stop her little body from being nauseous. Every so often Maddie would bolt up in bed and dry heave into the larger bucket that Jenny had brought. Just seeing his little girl like this made Blaine so upset.

"Daddy, Papa, please make it stop." She begged. Blaine just couldn't take it any longer. He went out into the hallway and slid down the wall onto the floor and cried into his knees. This was all his fault. It was his stupid DNA that had done this to his little girl. Jenny saw Blaine and walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay. I promise this will get better." She said rubbing his shoulder.

"It's all my fault." Blaine cried. "It was my genes that did this to her. She's miserable and it's all my fault."

"Stop that now." Jenny commanded. "You, did not give Maddie this cancer and you did not cause her to feel like this. That is the chemo doing it's job."

"She's just so sick. I can't bare to see her like that." Blaine cried.

"Well, right now. You have too." Jenny said. "Because Maddie needs you. You have to be the strong one here." Blaine realized that she was right. His little girl needed him. He wiped away his tears and stood up from the wall. Then he walked back into the room and crawled into bed with Maddie. Her little body shook in his arms as she tried to bury herself further into his arms to get warmer. Blaine held her tightly in his arms for the rest of the night. Although things seemed dark now, he just kept telling himself that this was healing her. That was all he and Kurt could ever ask for; for their daughter to be healthy again.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later, Maddie was feeling so much stronger. The chemo had taken a lot out of her for a few days, but not she was back to her happy, bubbly, self. Today, she had even asked to go down to the agreed to take her, while Blaine went down to visit Skylar. Both Kurt and Blaine had been focused on Maddie for the past weeks and really hadn't been to visit Skylar at all, so the visit was really past due. When Kurt and Maddie arrived at the playroom, Maddie spott her friend Callie and her mom Clara. She ran over to the other little girl and they hugged before running off to play. Kurt walked towards Clara and gave her a hug. She was by far one of the nicest mothers in the pediatric cancer ward, so Kurt liked to talk to her.

Maddie and Callie had met during a short chemo session. They sat next to each other and talked endlessly. Callie had cancer as well. She had a brain tumor that was unfortunately inoperable, so they were using chemo to try to shrink it. Her mother, Clara was a single mom since her husband ran out on her shortly after Callie was diagnosed. Having a child with cancer just wasn't part of his "vision",or some bullshit like that.

"So, how is Callie doing today?" Kurt asked Clara.

"She's good. She starts another round of chemo tomorrow, so she'll be pretty sick, but overall she's getting better. The doctor's say that the tumor shrank a little bit." Clara replied.

"That's wonderful!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What about Maddie?" Clara asked.

"She's doing well. We find out today if the chemo worked or not." Kurt told her.

"I'm sure it did." Clara said. "We just have to be always has a plan." Kurt smiled at her. He didn't have the heart to tell her he was an atheist. They both looked over to the girls. They were playing with a huge doll house and both looked so happy.

"I'm glad that Maddie found a friend here. It's been a lot of just us and my sister in law. She has cancer too." Kurt said.

"Me too. Callie is generally really shy and doesn't really take to anyone, but she's definitely taken a liking to Maddie." Clara said. Nurse Jenny walked in a few moments later.

"Hey girls! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Playing dolls!" Maddie exclaimed but broke off when a few harsh coughs racked her body. Nurse Jenny frown when she heard the cough and went over to Maddie and sat next to her.

"Hey Maddie, can I take a listen really quickly?" she asked as she pulled a stethoscope from her pocket. Maddie, who had gotten used to doctors overall, just nodded and let Jenny listen. "Okay, take a deep breath for me." Jenny said. Maddie breathed in but it didn't last long because she broke off into harsh coughs again. Jenny felt her forehead and she was burning up. "Maddie, we have to take you back to your room now,honey." she said. Maddie whined because she didn't want to go but grabbed Jenny's hand. Kurt followed behind unsure of what was going on.

"Jenny! What's wrong?" Kurt asked frantically.

"I think that Maddie may have an infection and if I'm right we need to get her on some monitors fast." Jenny said as she hoisted Maddie into bed. Maddie started to cough and it seemed like she couldn't stop. Jenny pressed a blue button and Dr. Bell and one other doctor came rushing in.

"Kurt, you have to leave for now." Dr. Bell said.

"But, but I have to be with Maddie!" Kurt said.

"I will take care of her but you need to go into the hallway, now." Dr. Bell yelled as beeps went off as Maddie's heartbeat became erratic. Kurt looked frantically at his daughter and then left the room. He trusted Dr. Bell. He sat outside the room on a bench and just didn't know what to do. Then, simply because he didn't know what else to do he knelt down on the floor and intertwined his fingers.

"God ,or whoever or whatever might be up there, please don't let her die. It's not her time. Please just save her." Kurt cried as the doctor tried to stabilize Maddie.

Down in Skylar's room, Blaine had no idea that anything was happening to Maddie. "B, I need to talk to you seriously." Skylar said.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that." Blaine said. His sister and the word serious did not mix. Skylar grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I just talked with Dr. Wood. He said that the leukemia isn't affected by the chemo or radiation anymore. I need a stem cell transplant, if I'm going to -live." She said her eyes getting watery.

"I'll get tested. Of course, I'll get tested." Blaine said as he pulled his sister into a tight hug. "You can beat this. I know you can because you're a fighter."

"Thanks B, I love you." Skylar said.

"I love you too, Sky." Blaine replied. Just outside Skylar's room a nurse passed by.

"Blaine, you should go. Something is going on with Maddie." She sat. Blaine looked back at Skylar with a terrified look.

"Go. I'm fine." Skylar said. Blaine nodded and took off. He sprinted down the hallway to Maddie's room and found Kurt in the hallway.

"What's? What's going on?" Blaine asked out of breath.

"She was playing in the playroom and Jenny came in. She caught an infection. Their trying to stabilize her now." Kurt replied. Blaine sat down next to his husband and pulled him into a tight hug. They waited in silence until finally Dr. Bell came out. Kurt and Blaine stood up and rushed over to her.

"Maddie is stable for now." Dr. Bell said. "And I'm sorry to tell you this but the chemo didn't work. I don't believe that radiation will help either. Maddie's only hope is a stem cell transplant." She replied. "I'm so sorry." Dr. Bell said. Blaine couldn't believe this. Both Skylar and Maddie needed stem cell transplants. He didn't know what else to do,so he took his phone from his pocket and dialed Cooper's number.

"Blaine? What's happening?" he asked.

"You should come down here Coop." Blaine replied. "Tell mom and dad too. I'll explain more once you all get here."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Cooper said before hanging up. Blaine sat down next to Kurt again.

"I have to tell you something." Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked. He knew that from the look in Blaine's eyes that this wasn't good.

"Skylar needs a stem cell transplant too. The cancer is completely resistant to chemo and radiation...just like Maddie's" he said.

"No, no, we-we can't lose both of them." Kurt stuttered and started to cry. Blaine reached out to hug him but Kurt slapped his hands away. "No- no don't touch me." He cried. Blaine got around his hands and hugged him anyway. Kurt relaxed into his arms. Tomorrow Blaine would get tested and so would the rest of his family. If none of them were a match, they'd need a miracle to save both girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the Anderson family was tested to see if they were a match for Skylar or Maddie,but sadly no one was. Now, Skylar and Maddie were both dying and the only thing that could save either of their lives was a miracle.

"How can no one be a match?" Blaine asked Dr. Bell.

"You're all partial matches,but no one was a full match for Maddie or Skylar. Genetically, they were a match for each other, but that can't help us now." Dr. Bell replied sadly. "We've contacted UNOS which is the United Network for Organ Sharing for both Skylar and Maddie and all we can do now is wait."

"So, you're saying UNOS is our last hope." Kurt said quietly.

"Yes,I'm sorry, but it is. Right now, we will do everything in our power to keep both of them alive. I'm working with Dr. Wood and we're doing everything we can." Dr. Bell said. She apologized and then left to go and see another patient. Kurt sat down next to Carole and placed his head on her shoulder. Everyone was at the hospital now. Cooper had flown in last night and both sets of grandparents had arrived this morning.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Kurt said a tear rolling down his cheek. Just seeing Kurt look the way he did made Blaine feel awful. He knew that everyone was telling him that Maddie's cancer wasn't his fault, but he still felt like it was. He looked in at his daughter's frail body. She had an oxygen mask over her face and looked as pale as a ghost. Everything was just becoming so overwhelming. It was like he couldn't breathe, like all the air had suddenly disappeared. Cooper saw his brother struggling and walked over to him. He helped him into the hallway around the corner and sat him on the ground where no one could see him.

"Come on Blainey, deep breaths for me now." Cooper prompted. He made Blaine breathe normally and he calmed down, but then the tears came.

"I'm going to lose them both Coop." He cried.

"Hey, don't give up hope. We still have UNOS." Cooper said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"We both know that's a long shot." Blaine cried.

"I know buddy. I know." Cooper said to comfort Blaine.

"Are Mom and Dad with Sky?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, their switching between her and Maddie." Cooper replied.

"You should go and be with her too." Blaine told him. Cooper took a deep breath and choked back tears.

"I can't see my baby sister like that." he choked out. "I'm fine just sitting in the hallway between the two rooms. I can't look at my niece like that either." Cooper said. "Go check on Kurt. He needs you too." Blaine nodded and went to look for his husband. He found him sitting by Maddie's bed with Clara by his side. She had a gentle hand on his back and they were holding hands and it almost looked like they were praying. But, Kurt didn't pray…

Blaine walked in the room and could hear Clara talking. "God, please watch over Maddie. We know that you have a plan, but it's not her time yet 's such a wonderful little girl. She had two wonderful fathers that need her around. Keep her safe and on your Earth. Amen." Clara said. Blaine walked behind Kurt and put his hands onto Kurt's shoulder, which made him turn around.

"I'll give you guys time alone with Maddie." Clara said stopping to give Blaine a hug before walking out. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt who held Maddie's tiny hand in his own.

"I thought you didn't believe in God." Blaine said quietly.

"I don't know what to believe in anymore." Kurt said. His voice was one tone like there was simply nothing left in him to show any emotions. He couldn't be sad or mad. He was just numb.

"Maddie, Papa and Daddy are right here okay." Blaine said. "We're not going anywhere, and you just need to hold on until your miracle comes." Maddie wasn't awake so she didn't respond, but her monitor started going crazy. Kurt and Blaine looked around in a panic. Blaine ran out to the hallway and yelled, "Help! We need help in here!" Dr. Bell and few other nurses and doctors ran in. They frantically tried to stabilize Maddie. Her heart beat kept dropping until finally is hit zero and she flat lined.

"Get the paddles now!" Dr. Bell yelled. A nurse ran out to get them and ushered Kurt and Blaine out of the room. Kurt ran to Carole's arms and sobbed while Blaine stood in the doorway watching as Dr. Bell did compressions on Maddie's body. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. He assumed it was Cooper, but it was actually Burt. Burt pulled him away from the door and held him steady as he threatened to collapse. In Maddie's room, Dr. Bell charged the paddles and pressed them to Maddie's chest. Her lifeless body jolted up, but there still wasn't a heartbeat. "Charge again!" Dr. Bell yelled. She pressed the paddles and this time a tiny rhythm appeared on the monitor. They hooked Maddie up to a breath tube and her heart rate stabilized. Dr. Bell took off her gloves and went into the hallway.

"Maddie's alive." She said. "But, she's on a breath tube. If she's going to live we need that miracle to happen soon." Blaine and Kurt were virtually in didn't know how much more they can take.

"Dr. Bell can I see you for a moment?" Dr. Wood said as he walked over.

"No, no, not Skylar." Blaine murmured as the two doctors talked. Their faces didn't look sad, but almost rather hopeful. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. Dr. Wood and Dr. Bell walked over to them.

"We have some news." Dr. Wood said. "We have found a donor for Maddie or Skylar." This was the miracle that they had been waiting for. Kurt and Blaine felt themselves becoming so happy, but then they realized that Dr. Wood had said "Maddie or Skylar".

"What do you mean Maddie or Skylar?" Kurt asked.

"We have one donor. The bad news is that there's only enough for one of them." Dr. Bell explained. "We can only save one." This news hit them like a ton of brick. How were they to choose between saving Maddie or saving Skylar. It was an impossible choice that needed to be made now. Neither Blaine nor Kurt knew what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

"I need to talk to Skylar." Blaine said to Kurt. "I can't make this decision before talking to her." He said. Blaine didn't even listen to anyone's responses before getting up from his seat and walking down to the opposite end of the cancer ward. Both of his parents were sitting in the room. Skylar looked just as bad as Maddie did. She was awake, but she was pale and wearing an oxygen mask. "Can I be alone with Sky?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, honey." Blaine' mother said before tugging her husband away out of the room. Blaine sat down next to his sister and grabbed her hand. "Hey Sky." he said softly.

"Hi- Blainey" She gasped out.

"How are you holding out?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm really tired." She choked out.

"Did Dr. Wood already tell you that they found a donor?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want it." Skylar said. "I'm done."

"Skylar, what are you talking about?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Do you really believe that I'll ever get out of this prison?" She asked. "Blaine, I've had leukemia all of my life and it's never going away. I'm never getting off of this ride." Skylar said as she wiped a tear away. "Maddie's young. She can beat this and have a wonderful cancer-free life. I don't want to live like this anymore. Give it to Maddie. I love you so much and the fact that you would do anything for me is amazing, but you can't do this Blaine. Save your daughter."

"But, you can live too." Blaine cried. "Just hold on for a little bit longer. Don't leave me Sky. I love you too. You're my baby sister." She reached her hand up and wiped away his tear.

"I love you and Kurt and Maddie. Tell Cooper and Mom and Dad that I love them too." Skylar said. "I have to go."

"No, Skylar, no!" Blaine yelled. "Stay. Don't you go anywhere."

"Goodbye Blaine." She said weakly before her eyes closed and her monitor beeped.

"Help!" he yelled. Dr. Wood walked in and looked sadly at Skylar. "What are you doing? Help her!" Blaine yelled at Dr. Wood.

"Blaine, she signed a DNR." Dr. Wood said.

"I don't even know what that is! Just help her." Blaine yelled back.

"It means do not didn't want to be saved." Dr. Wood replied. Blaine shook his head furiously and started doing compressions onto Skylar's chest. Her heart appeared to be beeping but it really wasn't. As soon as Blaine stopped, Skylar would be gone. "Give the cord blood to Maddie." Dr. Wood said to a nurse and walked over to Blaine. "Blaine, stop." he commanded.

"No! Don't touch me." He yelled back.

"You need to stop." Dr. Wood said as he grabbed his hands. "Let her go." he said. Blaine tried to get out of Dr. Wood's grasp, but he couldn't. Dr. Wood pulled him off of Skylar and her heart stopped beating. "Time of death 6:45 p.m." Dr. Wood said. That was that. Skylar was gone. Blaine's parents were in the hallway sobbing and Cooper watched as his little brother threw himself onto their sister's lifeless body. He held onto her and cried into her chest. Cooper walked in and placed his arms around Blaine and knelt down next to him. He laid his head on his sister stomach and cried. Nothing could make any of this okay.

Down in Maddie's room,they had just hooked her up to the treatment and she seemed to be responding well. Kurt was sitting by her bed and holding her hand. He was crying, but he didn't know if the tears were from relief or sadness. His daughter was going to live, but he had just lost his sister. He just didn't know how to feel. Blaine accompanied by Cooper came into the room. Blaine's eyes were red rimmed and he just collapsed next to Kurt. Kurt took him in his arms and held him. They waited for hours until the treatment was finally done.

During that time, Kurt walked down to Skylar's room alone. They had kept her body there because Blaine's parents were still in there. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Thank you so much for what you did for Maddie. You are the best sister that I could have ever had. I love you Sky." He said. He bent down and kissed her bald head. After that he left to go and be with Maddie. Dr. Bell was disconnecting her from the treatment.

"The treatment is finished. It'll be a little while before we know if it worked, but Maddie should be waking up anytime now." Dr. Bell said. "I'm so sorry about Skylar." she added. Kurt and Blaine each sat on one side and Maddie and held her hand. Slowly, her eyes started to flutter and she woke up.

"Papa? Daddy?" she asked weakly.

"We're both here angel." Kurt told her. Kurt looked to Blaine and they knew that they needed to tell her about Skylar. "You got the treatment and you should feel better any time now."

"Did Auntie Skylar get her treatment?" She asked.

"Honey, there was only one donor and you got the treatment and Auntie Skylar didn't." Kurt told her.

"But, but I could have shared." Maddie said her voice choked with tears.

"It doesn't work that way honey." Blaine told her.

"I want to talk to Auntie Skylar. I need her." Maddie cried.

"I'm so sorry baby,but Auntie Skylar passed away." Kurt said.

"No, no! You're lying. She's fine." Maddie cried.

"I am so sorry honey." Blaine said as he pulled her into a hug. Maddie just kept repeating "I want Auntie Skylar." over and over again. He rubbed her back and kissed her little bald head.

"I want her too baby." Blaine cried. "I want her too." Today was a hard day for all of them. A life was lost and one was given another chance. Now all that they could ask for was that treatment worked and time to heal their heartbreak.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Maddie, physically, was feeling a lot better. It looked like the treatment had worked. Plans were being made for Skylar's funeral. She had requested that since this hospital was her home that the service be held in the chapel. The doctor's had agreed to keep her hospital room open for the time being to serve a memorial until the funeral was over. She had touched a lot of people at the hospital and they all were upset.

Kurt and Blaine, although they were grieving, couldn't get something different out of there minds. They wanted to know the person who saved their daughter. Bone marrow wasn't something that someone could donate when they were dead, so Kurt and Blaine wanted to meet this person. They decided to ask Dr. Wood if they could meet them.

"Dr. Wood, who was the person that donated their bone marrow to Maddie?" Kurt asked. "We'd really like to thank them in person."

"It wasn't bone marrow. It was cord blood from a baby." Dr. Wood replied.

"Oh, well is the mother still here?" Blaine asked. "It was her decision and we'd like to thank her."

"She is still here, but I'd have to ask if it would be alright." Dr. Wood said. He walked away from them and they decided to go back into Maddie's room for the time being. Maddie was playing on her ipad. She was looking at pictures of her and Skylar, but when her father's came in she hid the device. She was struggling a lot with Skylar's death and seemed to be quite angry with her fathers. They sat for a while and tried to make conversation with Maddie, but she just wasn't having any of it. Luckily for them, Dr. Wood came back and called them into the hallway.

"Can you keep an eye on Maddie?" Kurt asked Carole.

"Sure honey." She replied. Kurt and Blaine joined Dr. Wood in the hallway.

"The mother said that she would be okay with talking to the both of you. I can take you guys to her now. She'll be leaving later today." Dr. Wood said. Blaine and Kurt both nodded and followed Dr. Wood. They got on the elevator and the number eight button was pressed; obstetrics floor. The elevator dinged and opened. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of room 876. "She in there. You may go in." Dr. Wood said. Kurt knocked lightly on the door and then opened it. In the bed was a teen girl that looked no older than sixteen years old.

"Hi, we're the parents of the little girl who got your baby's cord blood." Kurt said. The girl smiled brightly and got up out of bed to shake their hands. "I'm Tahlia Hayes." she said.

"I'm Kurt and this is my husband, Blaine." Kurt replied shaking her hand. "We wanted to thank you so much for donating your baby's cord blood. It saved our little girl's life."

"You're welcome. It was something that I knew I just had to do." Tahlia said. "My older brother was diagnosed acute lymphoblastic leukemia when he was just 9 years old. I was three at the time. We tried all the chemo and radiation but nothing worked. He needed a stem cell transplant and no one in our family was a match. He got a baby's cord blood and it saved his life. I knew that when I got pregnant that I was going to donate her cord blood to save someone else. That was the only thing I was sure off." She said.

"Wow, that's an amazing story. You're a really amazing person.' Blaine said. "How is your brother now?" he asked.

"He's married with a little boy of his own and another one on the way." Tahlia told them.

"I'm so happy that everything worked for for him." Kurt said. "We wish you the best of luck with your little girl. We hope that she brings you as much happiness as our Maddie brings us." Tahlia looked down, almost in embarrassment.

"I'm not keeping the baby." She said quietly. "I'm putting her up for adoption. I'm only sixteen and she deserves better than a teenage mother." Kurt and Blaine felt their hearts go out for Tahlia. They thought back to Quinn and Beth.

"And that's okay." Kurt said taking Tahlia's hand. "You are doing what you think is best for your baby and don't let anyone ever make your feel bad about that." he said. Tahlia's eyes were tearing up.

"Would you like to meet her?" Tahlia asked.

"We would love nothing more." Kurt replied. Tahlia grasped Kurt's hand tightly and lead him over to the nursery. She went in and in a small plastic bassinet was a beautiful baby girl. Tahlia lifted her up and Blaine and Kurt stood behind her.

"This is her." Tahlia said as she placed the baby into Kurt's arms. Kurt felt his breath be taken away. The little girl was beautiful. Her pretty blue eyes stared up at him. Kurt smiled and rocked her back and forth. He was in love. "She's beautiful, Tahlia." Kurt said before looking to Blaine. "We- we should adopt her." he said. It struck Blaine right out of the blue. Was Kurt crazy? How could he even begin to fathom adopting a baby while their other daughter was in a bed just three floors down with cancer?

"Kurt, I don't-" Blaine stuttered.

"Look at her face." Kurt said. "She save Maddie's life and I can't see a better fit for her than with us. She's our little miracle." Blaine was still apprehensive, but he couldn't shatter Kurt's last ounce of happiness, so he did what any other husband would do. He agreed.

"You're right. She should be a part of our family." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and looked over at Tahlia.

"Would that be alright?" he asked.

"You both seem like wonderful fathers. I think that she was always supposed to be with you two." Tahlia said. Kurt walked over and gave her a hug.

"Do you have a name that you like?" he asked her. "You've done so much for us. It's the least that we can do."

"Well, my family is german and I was thinking Ayla. It means halo in german." Tahlia said.

"I think that's a beautiful name." Kurt said. "Ayla Elizabeth?" he asked Blaine."Elizabeth was my mother's name. She died of gastric cancer when I was five." Kurt explained to Tahlia.

"That sounds perfect." Blaine said. "Ayla Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel" It was official this little girl was going to be a part of their family. Dr. Wood walked into the nursery.

"Did you find something?" he laughed.

"Can you have a legal rep come and talk to us. We'd like to adopt this little girl. She saved our daughter's life and we couldn't have her with any other family." Kurt told him.

"I'll have someone come up and bring adoption papers. Congratulations." Dr. Wood said before disappearing. About ten minutes later, a representative came up and they signed all the papers. Ayla Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel was officially theirs. They helped Tahlia pack up her room and they escorted her out of the building.

"We can't thank you enough." Kurt said hugging the young girl.

"Take care of her for me." Tahlia said.

"I promise I will." Kurt replied. Then, just like that Tahlia was gone and in Kurt's hands was their daughter. Now they just had to introduce her to Maddie. Burt and Carole had gone home for the night so Maddie was alone and watching something on TV. Blaine and Kurt walked in with Ayla nestled in Kurt's arms. Maddie looked over and was shocked to see that her father had a baby in his arms. Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Maddie, this is Ayla. She's your new sister and the one who gave you her cord blood to fight your cancer." Kurt told her. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked. Maddie nodded and held her arms out. Ayla nestled into her big sisters arms immediately.

"Hi Ayla. Thank you for the cord blood that made me better. I'll be the best big sister. I promise." Maddie said as she leaned down and gave the baby a kiss on her head. Kurt and Blaine smiled at the sight of their girls. For the time being they were all happy and they deserved that. Tomorrow, however, would be a different story.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine and Kurt stood by the door of the chapel as the crowd of people flowed in. Everyone was very nice and expressing their regrets to them, but neither Kurt or Blaine could focus. Skylar had written in her will that she wanted Blaine to be the one to give the eulogy and that terrified Blaine. Sure, he could sing in front of a crowd, but public speaking was a different story. As Kurt held Ayla in his arms, who was rather fussy today, he looked at his petrified and heart broken husband. He wished that he could make this day better for him, but there was simply nothing he could do.

Luckily, Maddie was feeling well enough to come down today. She sat in the front row with Blaine's parents in all black. Kurt and Blaine would join her later, but for now they had to greet people.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Kurt looked over and there was Clara and Callie. He smiled at them and pulled Clara into a hug.

"Callie, Maddie is up there. Why don't you go and sit with her?" He offered. Callie nodded off and raced away to go and sit with her friend.

"So, honestly, how are you doing?" Clara asked. "I can see you've got a new little one to keep you busy."

"Yeah, this is Ayla. Do you want to hold her?" Kurt asked. Clara nodded and held her arms out as Kurt placed Ayla's tiny body in them.

"You still didn't tell me how you are?" She said as she bounced Ayla.

"I'm doing okay…"Kurt stuttered. Clara gave him this look that just told him that she knew he was lying. "Okay, fine. I'm honestly heart broken. I loved Skylar like a sister and it kills me that she did this for Maddie. Blaine is going out of his mind trying to figure out what to say for this eulogy. Maddie is mad at Blaine and I for not letting her share the cord blood with Skylar and letting her die. Overall, it's just been a really terrible week." Kurt rapidly spouted off.

"It'll get better, hon." Clara replied. " I promise." she reassured him. He smiled and took Ayla away from her. Then, Clara went and sat next to Callie and Maddie. Kurt walked over to Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay to give this eulogy?" he asked.

"Not really…" Blaine muttered. "But, I have too."

"Just take deep breaths and speak from your heart. That's all Skylar would ever want from you." Kurt said. Blaine went to speak, but was cut off by a young woman.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. I was Skylar's best friend. We were chemo buddies." She said.

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine mumbled back.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Taylor added. Blaine mumbled a thank you as she walked away. It was finally time for the service to begin. The crowds of people had stopped arriving and now everyone was sitting in the pews of the chapel. Kurt and Blaine took their seats next to Clara as the minister came out.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the tragic loss of Skylar Rose Anderson. She was a wonderful young woman and its hard to see her leave our Earth, but we are comforted to know that God received a beautiful new angel. Today we'll hear from Blaine, Skylar's older brother to shed some memories of Skylar's life." The minister said. Blaine took a deep breath and stood up and went to the altar where the microphone was. He pulled out a paper and tried to read from it, but all that came out was a stutteringmess. Finally, he just gave up and threw the paper on the ground.

"My sister was one of the strongest and the bravest people that I have ever met. Never once did she let her illness define her. She didn't let the cancer stop her from scaring mom and dad half to death when she climbed huge trees that Cooper and I wouldn't dare climb. She was unbelievably sassy and I still have a scar on the back of my head where she hit me with my own toy truck for bothering her. But my favorite thing about my sister was her never ending generosity. She was always willing to help anyone and in the last days of her life, her generosity saved my daughter. She gave up her life so my daughter could live and I will never be able to repay her for that. Anyways, I love you Sky. Rest in Peace." Blaine said his eyes tearing up. After that he went and sat next to Kurt again. They finished the service and that was that. They decided that they just didn't want to have a get together after. It was finally time to clean out Skylar's hospital room.

Kurt handed Ayla to Carole who had agreed to watch her while he, Blaine, and Maddie cleaned Skylar's room. He bent down and kissed her tiny little head and then followed Maddie and Blaine. They arrived at Skylar's room and just didn't even know where to begin. Both Kurt and Blaine knew Maddie wouldn't be much help, but they couldn't deny her when she asked to come. Blaine started on one wall as Kurt started on the other. They ripped off the numerous posters that Skylar had hung. Maddie sat on the floor playing with something that Kurt and Blaine couldn't see.

"Why won't this stupid thing work?" Maddie exclaimed in a completely frustrated manner. Kurt and Blaine stopped what they were doing and went over to their daughter. They realized that Maddie had Skylar's laptop and was frantically trying to get it to work.

"Why do you need this honey?" Kurt asked.

"I just do!" Maddie yelled back.

"If you tell us, we'll help you." Blaine replied calmly. Maddie sighed.

"I need our story." She said.

"What story baby?" Kurt asked

"The story that I started with Auntie Skylar the first day I was diagnosed." Maddie explained. "It was supposed to be for whenever I was scared and wanted to take my mind off my cancer. We wrote it together. It was almost done, but then I got really sick and...Auntie Skylar died. I need to finish it." Maddie told them. Kurt and Blaine were astounded. How did they really not know this was going on? Blaine took the laptop and realized that it was just out of power, so he grabbed the power cord and plugged it in. The small black screen lit up and turned on. Blaine handed the laptop to Maddie and she instantly found the story. It was a document that went on for 100 typed pages! Maddie really wasn't kidding when she said that they had wrote a story. This was more like a book!

"Wow honey, this is amazing that you wrote so much. What's is about?" Kurt asked.

"It's about a little girl with cancer who gets visited by a little boy who is an angel. She's the only one who can see him and he stays with her all through her cancer. Then when she dies she realizes that it was God who was with her the whole time and kept her safe." Maddie told them. For an eight year old, that was an incredibly deep plot.

"How did you come up with that?" Blaine asked her, completely in awe of what his daughter had accomplished.

"It was basically Auntie Skylar's idea. She said that she had these dreams ever since she was little and that's what happen." Maddie replied. Kurt and Blaine could not believe it.

"Do you mind if we read it?" Blaine asked. Maddie shook her head.

"I think Auntie Skylar would want that, but I still have to finish it." Maddie explained. They nodded and continued to clean Skylar's room as Maddie sat in the soft zebra covered chair in the corner and worked on the story. They finished around nine o'clock and were beyond tired. Maddie was asleep so Kurt took the laptop from her hands and Blaine carried her all the way back to her room. They laid her in bed and covered her up with her blankets.

"I'll stay with her tonight. You take Ayla home." Blaine told Kurt. Kurt nodded and gave his husband a kiss before going to get their other daughter from Carole at the hotel they were at. Blaine settled himself into the familiar comfy chair in Maddie's hospital room. He grabbed Skylar's laptop and opened the camera. In the library was tons of pictures of Maddie and Skylar. They were smiling and making funny faces. He even saw a few pictures of Skylar and the woman Taylor who had introduced herself at the funeral. The last thing in the file wasn't it a picture. It was a video, so Blaine clicked on it and Skylar's voice echoed through the speakers.

Hey anyone who's watching this…I guess if you're watching this then I'm probably gone, unless you're Blaine and you're being nosy. If it's you, Blaine and I'm not dead, get the hell off my laptop before I give that scar on the back of your head a twin.

Blaine laughed and touched the scar on the back of his head. She always did have such a powerful punch.

Anyway, if I am gone, I made this video to tell you all how much I love you. First, Mom and Dad. Thank you for always taking care of me. I know having a kid with cancer wasn't the best experience, so… I'm sorry for that. I love both of you so much and I promise I'll be okay so don't worry. Just try to move on and be happy for me  
Cooper *sigh*, just listen to me okay. I know you going to be a big shot actor, but maybe stop and get married and have a few kids. I already jipped mom and dad out of a childhood for us, the least you can do is back me up and reproduce. I love you Coop. I always will.

Who next?...

Blaine laughed as Skylar picked up a sheet of paper with names written on it. She had really planned this well.

Right! Kurt. Honey, I honestly love you like one of my brothers and you are way more fun to talk about fashion with than them. Sorry Blaine and Coop. Kurt, I knew from the moment Blaine brought you to meet me that you were special. I had and still have never seen my brother happier than when he's with you. Take that as a compliment and advice. Blaine loves you and he will always. Whip him into shape! You've got some serious advantages. *blows a kiss* Bye Kurtie. I love you.

Maddie, honey, I'm so sorry that I didn't get to stay and watch you grow up in the beautiful woman that I know you will be. You really have some talent in writing honey...so keep doing that. I know that you'll beat the cancer and if it does come back, never give up hope, no matter how hard it may seem because you have a wonderful family to support you and they'll never stop. So, you need to keep going for them. I love you my little writing buddy. Take some selfies for me, okay? *blows kiss*

Now, onto my dearest Blainey. We've honestly come so far bud. I have to apologize for all of the scars on your body that I've caused...sorry about that. But, I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. You were always the one I called for whenever I had a nightmare and the one who held my hand during the chemo. You spent just as many nights in this hospital as I did so I wasn't lonely. And...ummm...you made me feel really safe when I was at the point where I didn't know what to think anymore. I am so happy that you found a person to love that loves you just as much as I always will. You're the best big brother...don't tell Coop *laugh*...and I'm sorry that I have to leave, but I know that its for the right reason. Maddie has a real chance and I'm ready. I really am. I'm ready to go and hang out with all the cool celebrities that we talked about who live in Heaven when we were kids. Who knows? Maybe I'll even get to decorate God's house. Anything can happen in Heaven. That's what we always said. I love you so much. Bye…

Blaine was full on sobbing at this point. He was glad that she had done this though. It gave him some closure. Losing Skylar was hard and it was going to be for a while, but he needed to move on. He had Kurt, and Maddie,and Ayla to think about. Skylar was right. He could never give up because life would move on without him if he didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning after Skylar's funeral, Blaine was awoken by Dr. Bell shaking him. He flinched and nearly fell out of the comfortable chair that he had fallen asleep in last night.

"I'm sorry to wake you." Dr. Bell stuttered out.

"No *yawn* It's okay." Blaine replied. "Is-is something wrong?" he asked in a scared voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'd like to have a family meeting with you, Kurt, and Maddie...oh and Ayla too I guess at noon. That should give you guys enough time to get ready." Dr. Bell told him. Blaine just nodded. He had heard what she said, but he was so tired that he couldn't actually send a message to his brain to respond. Dr. Bell smiled and walked out. Then, he sent a quick text to Kurt to tell him to come down to the hospital because of Dr. Bell's meeting. Blaine noticed that Skylar's black laptop was still on his lap. He lifted it up and placed it on Maddie's table that went over her bed. She would most likely want it once he woke her up. He went over to her and gently stroked the side of her face with his hand.

"Maddie, honey, it's time to wake up." he cooed. She stirred in her sleep and batted his hand gently away from her face. "Come on honey, wake up for me baby." Blaine said. Slowly, Maddie opened her eyes and made a face at her father. "Hi honey." he said.

"Daddy, this is a hospital. People are supposed to rest in this place. Why did you wake me up?" She retorted.

"Because we have a meeting with Dr. Bell today that I'm pretty sure she'd like you to be conscious." Blaine whipped back with a laugh. "Now, how about some clothes?" he asked. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Fiiine." She sighed.

"Okay, are we feeling hospital gown today or regular clothes?" Blaine asked.

"Definately regular clothes. I can't take any more of that tacky polka dot pattern." Maddie exclaimed. Blaine laughed. He pulled out Maddie's clothes from home and settled them on the bed for her. She chose a pair of pink sweatpants and a white long sleeved t-shirt with a pink flower on it. Then she went over to her hat collection, that they had acquired after her hair fell out and a few were from Skylar, and chose a white knit hat.

"Perfect!" She said happily. "Now we just need to wait for Papa and Ayla." she said. Blaine nodded. A few minutes later, Kurt came into Maddie's hospital room with Ayla in her carrier.

"Papa!" Maddie cried running over and giving him a hug. He kissed her on the forehead. Maddie bent down and grabbed Ayla's hand.

"Hi baby, did you miss me?" she asked. Ayla just continued to sleep, but Maddie kept talking to her sweetly. Kurt smiled at both of his girls, and looked over to Blaine to see if he was watching too,but he was just staring off into space. Honestly, all Blaine could think about was Dr. Bell telling them that the transplant didn't work and Maddie still had leukemia.

"Blaine!" Kurt said loudly which jerked him from his thoughts.

"What? Sorry" Blaine said.

"It's almost noon. We should head down to the conference room." Kurt said grabbing Ayla's carried and grasping Maddie's hand in the other. They walked down the hallway and went to the conference room was waiting for them. There were files on the table and both Kurt and Blaine had learned that files usually did not mean good news." They sat down and Dr. Bell smiled at them.

"So, how are you guys today?" She asked.

"We're a little nervous." Kurt replied.

"Well, I'll just get down to it. We've gotten the labs back from Maddie's stem cell transplant and…" She paused. Kurt and Blaine feared for the worse. "There is no trace of cancer cells anywhere." Kurt gasped and placed his hands over his mouth. "Now, this is not a cure, Maddie is in remission, but as of now Maddie is completely healthy and she can go home today." Dr. Bell said. Kurt started to cry.

"Papa, don't cry! Didn't you hear her? I'm better." Maddie said rushing over to her Papa. Kurt pulled her into a hug and laughed.

"These are happy tears baby." He said. "I can't believe we all get to go home together." Blaine was very much in shock, but he was so happy.

"Dr. Bell, I don't know how we can ever thank you." Blaine said.

"It's Katie. All of my survivors and their parents get to call me Katie." She smiled and pulled Blaine into a hug and then moved over to Kurt. She knelt down in front of Maddie.

"Now, you, I don't ever want to see you on my cancer ward again, you got it missy?" She asked. Maddie nodded, smiled and leapt into Katie's arms. "Well, you guys should go and pack up Miss Maddie's room because you guys are out of here." They smiled and left the conference room. Maddie saw Nurse Jenny and ran over to her.

"Jenny! I'm all better!" She exclaimed. Jenny hugged her back and beamed from ear to ear.

"That's great honey! I"m so happy for you." She said.

"I even get to go home today." Maddie told her.

"Well, I'll miss seeing your smiling face around here." Jenny said.

"I'll miss you too." Maddie said. Afterwards they went back to Maddie's room and packed up all of Maddie thing and Blaine took them down to the car. When they were all ready, Blaine sent a text to Kurt and they walked down to the lobby together. Blaine was waiting with their car outside. Maddie beamed from ear to ear as she stepped outside. It had been months since she was out of the confines of this hospital and it felt great. They loaded into the car and drove home. Once they reached their apartment, Maddie ran inside and went into her room. She giggled as she flopped down on her bed and went around to play with all of her toys. She was just really happy to be home.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Kurt said as he held Blaine's hand.

"Believe it honey. We're here." Blaine said with a long awaited sigh. It finally hit Blaine. Maddie was in remission. She didn't have cancer anymore. He could finally stop worrying. He could think about other things like his music again and Ayla. He still hadn't held his baby girl. As if on cue, Ayla started crying.

"Oh, She's probably hungry. I'll feed her." Kurt said. "There's a bottle in her diaper bag."

"No," Blaine said. "I'll do it. I want to." he said. Kurt nodded and then went to find Maddie. Blaine took Ayla's carrier into the nursery, which he still hadn't even seen and sat down in the pink padded rocking chair. He remembered all the times he had spent rocking Maddie in this chair. Blaine reached down and lifted Ayla out of the carrier. "Shh, Shh, don't cry baby girl." Blaine cooed. "I'm your Daddy. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I've been a little preoccupied with your sister." he laughed. "You're so beautiful." Blaine said softly as he cried a little bit. He could finally appreciate and acknowledge the fact that he truly had another daughter. He realized how Kurt had fallen in love with her so fast and could see how insanely beautiful she was. Blaine stared down at Ayla for the whole time that she sucked happily on the bottle and by the time she was finished, she was asleep. Blaine set her in her crib and then went into Maddie's room. Kurt was sitting on Maddie's bed with her and they were working on the book.

"Hi Daddy!" Maddie said.

"Hi baby doll." Blaine replied. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm finishing my book. I'm almost done." Maddie exclaimed. Blaine sat down and they waited as Maddie finished typing the last page of her book.

"It's finished! It's finally all done." She said excitedly.

"We are so proud of you honey and Auntie Skylar would be too." Kurt told her. Maddie smiled. They printed out two copies and then Kurt and Blaine both sat down to read them after Ayla and Maddie were asleep for the night. They both had to admit this book was amazing, especially for an eight year old. They both knew Skylar had done a lot of the work, but still.

"I'm so glad to be home." Kurt said. "Let's go to bed." Blaine smiled and put down Maddie's book. He settled his arms around his husband and let out a deep breath. They were finally home as a family and everyone was healthy. It was a dream come true.


	11. Chapter 11

After three weeks of being home, the Anderson-Hummel's had fallen back into a pretty solid routine. Maddie still wasn't going to school. She had missed about half of the year and Kurt and Blaine had both decided it was better for her to just repeat her second grade year. She wasn't happy about it but it was what was best for her in the end. Ayla was growing and becoming more aware. She even smiled for the very first for her big sister of course. Everything was going well until one day, Kurt got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?" He said. Kurt didn't say anything, but his face went from happy to complete devastation. "Yes, of course we'll be there." Kurt replied and then hung up. Blaine, who saw his husband's face hurried over to him.

"Kurt? What is it? Is the cancer back?" Blaine worried.

"No...that was Clara. Callie caught a really bad infection and it spread to her brain. She's-she's dying." Kurt choked out. "She wants me to bring Maddie down to say goodbye. Callie is asking for her."

"Oh god, Tell her I'm so sorry." Blaine said. "I'll stay with Ayla." Kurt nodded. He knew that that was for the best. Kurt knew Blaine was still upset about Skylar's death. He often heard him crying at night and trying his best to muffle the sobs, but Kurt always heard them. Kurt sighed as he walked down to Maddie's room. He knew that this was going to be extremely hard for her. Maddie was playing with her doll house when Kurt walked in. He sat down on the floor next to her.

"Maddie, honey, I need to tell you something." Kurt began. Maddie stopped playing and looked up at her Papa.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Baby, Callie is very sick right now and the doctor's don't think that she's going to make it. She wants you to come down and say goodbye." Kurt said his eyes already tearing up. He watched as Maddie's face fell.

"No, she'll be fine. I was cured and she will be too." Maddie said.

"It's not like that honey." Kurt replied. "She's not going to get better." Maddie took her doll and threw it across the room and it collided with wall.

"It's not fair!" She screamed as the tears started to fall. "How can he just take my two best friends away from me? First Skylar! Now Callie!" Maddie screamed. Kurt pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth until her sobs stopped.

"I know that this isn't fair, but Callie really needs you. She's really scared and she needs you to be strong for her." Kurt told her. Maddie nodded and wiped her tears.

"Let's go see her." She said quietly. Kurt took Maddie's hand and they walked out into the living room. Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look and then left with Maddie. The drive to the hospital only took a few minutes, so before they knew it they were back on floor 5 at New York Memorial Hospital. They walked down the hallway, even stopped to look at Maddie's cold room which still remained empty, and finally stopped at Callie's room. The little girl was pale and looked like she couldn't hang on for much longer. Clara saw Kurt and rushed into his arms in the hallway. Kurt held her tightly as she sobbed. He whispered comforting things to her, but he knew that nothing could heal the heartache that she was about to go through. Maddie walked in and crawled onto Callie's bed.

"Hi." Maddie said. Callie gave a weak little wave. "Are you scared?" Maddie asked. Callie nodded her head. "You don't have to be. My Grammy Elizabeth and my Auntie Skylar are up in Heaven. They'll take care of you. My aunt will probably let you help her decorate God's house. Just don't be scared. I'm here with you." Maddie said. Callie smiled at her friend and settled herself in Maddie's arms. Overtime, Callie's breathing got slower and slower and then finally the green line on the monitor was flat. Clara started to sob even harder. Maddie gave Callie a kiss on the forehead and then reached her arms out to Kurt with her eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy…" She cried. Kurt went over and picked her up into his arms and rocked her as she cried. They stayed with Clara for a while as she cried and held Callie's lifeless hand. It was hard to leave, but it got late and Kurt and Maddie went home. Maddie was exhausted and asleep by the time they got home. Kurt carried her into the apartment and then immediately put her tired body into bed. He didn't even bother to change her into her pajamas. Then, he went and found Blaine in bed. Kurt had kept himself strong for both Clara and Maddie, but he just couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh honey," Blaine said. "Come here." Kurt walked quickly over to him and threw himself into Blaine arms and sobbed into his chest. Blaine held him and gave him kisses all over his face.

"We-we're so lucky to have Maddie healthy. I just feel like we need to do something more." Kurt sobbed. Blaine thought for a moment and then it clicked.

"I think I have the perfect idea." He said. The next morning, Blaine packed Skylar and Maddie's story into a large yellow envelope complete with a letter explaining their situation. It was headed off to a publishing company to see if it could be a real book. The process would be long and there was a chance that it wouldn't get published, but just like with Maddie's cancer, they needed to have hope and never give up. Life never stops so they couldn't stop either. It was a matter of waiting, but they all knew that it would work out in the end.


	12. Epilogue

1 year later…

Maddie smiled at she sat at a large table in a bookstore and signed endless copies of her book. Yes, that's right. "I'll Stand By You" was published and became the #1 children's book on the market. The publishing company had even show the book to the Make a Wish Foundation and they helped to distribute the book. Now, every single child in their program got the book.

After a year, Maddie was still in remission. She got frequent scans but so far no cancer had returned. Maddie was happy and healthy. She had even managed to grow back a lot of her dark brown curl.

Ayla was one now and getting so big now. She was crawling which was a nightmare for all of them. That was actually what she was doing now at the book signing. Ayla crawled away as Blaine chased after her. He caught up to her and then threw her up into the air sending her into a fit of giggles.

Over the past year, Blaine and Kurt had come to realize something. Maddie's cancer was one of the scariest things that had even happened to them, but it had made them stronger. If Maddie hadn't gotten sick, they would have never adopted Ayla and Maddie's book wouldn't even be an idea. Now that book was changing so many young cancer suffers' lives. They had lost Skylar, but she continued to be a constant topic on all of their minds. They stood by one another and had emerges better than before. They were a strong and healthy family.

_Book Summary:_

_Rosie Owens, pediatric cancer sufferer, think's she's going crazy when she see's a little angel boy sitting at the foot of her bed. But, She isn't. He's real, well for Rosie anyway. Nicholas, the angel, stays by Rosie through her cancer and is there to greet her when she enters the gates of Heaven, but he's not who she thought he was._

_Dedication Page_

_This book is dedicated to my Auntie Skylar, who helped to write almost all of this book. She gave up her life for me, so that I could live and I'll never be able to thank her enough for that. This is also for my best friend, Callie who is also no longer with me. She was a source of happiness and I'm extremely saddened by the fact that she isn't here to make me smile any more. I love you both and that's why this book is for both of you - Maddie_

_Author Biography _

_Madison Anderson-Hummel is nine years old and lives with her dads, Kurt and Blaine, and her sister, Ayla in New York City. In 2020, She was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, but battled like a warrior and was able to beat it. She is currently in remission and healthy and happy. She hopes to continue writing and work on a second book._

**_Wow... I can't believe this is over. I feel like it went so quickly. I hope you guys enjoyed! I will be starting a new story possible tomorrow that I hope will be super duper popular. Thank you for following and for reading!_**

**_Summary for New Story, "One Last Shot": Kurt Hummel, big time New York Fashion Designer and newly divorced father of three children has sworn off men forever, but what happens when he meets musical bartender Blaine who convinces him to give dating one last shot. _**


End file.
